Core Narrative 4
'CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #4' TITLE: MirraNova:The Prelude LOGLINE: The best way to predict the future is to create it 'SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: The secret of MirraNova has been dicsovered. People are now given a choice if they would like to leave or stay. Byt once you leave your memories of MirraNova are gone and you cannot return.' GENRE: Sci-fi/Fantsay 'PROTAGONIST: Dr Allen Landry is a poor brilliant scientist. He comes from a poor background but has always relied on his brains to get him far. He was the leader in the development for MirraNova. He came up with the technlogy for how to make a parallel universe. All but one of his colleagues respected him for it. At the end of the day all he wants is the respect of all of his colleagues as well as to live peacefully in MirraNova.' Antangonsit: Michael Phillips. He's a native of MirraNova buthe wants out. He wants to knw what the real Earth is like. He doesn't care who he has to go through to get there. Only things about is if he leaves he wants to take his memories with him. He escapes MirraNova with his memories and now the world of MirraNova is possibly in danger. ' Dr Jacob Smith is the richest scientist out of all of the foudning fathers of MirraNova. He is very uppity and arrogant and thinks he's better than eveeryone in his field because of the money he has. He is at the very top of the heirarchy chart and feels MirraNova should be run his way. He does whatver he can to keep the peace even if it bending the rules a little bit.' MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS:'''''Mason Lapointe, Dr Taylor Scott, and Dr Nathan Evans are all eminent scientists. They're all innovators of futuristic studies and all had a hand at developing the technology which built MirraNova. Dupree- Dr Landy's spirit animal. He's a wise but timid donkey. He guides Dr Landry and offers him advice if need be. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: "Mirrahnova is a world where a part of your existence is placed in a parallel universe " Neechee- Neechee is the border of MirraNiva. It's the only way in. It's the only way out. Neechee is the pathway to get to back to Earth. It’s a huge border. A huge portal. Only those who wish have access to Earth and Mirrahnova can gain access through the border. There are armed guards who are called Fros. Sage is the head of the Fros and will protect the portal and the well being of MirraNova at any and all costs. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: Charcatrer reveal. This is a series. Serialized. MEDIUM: Short Film/Prelude into the movies series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: You read the books. You watched the web series and saw the social media stories. Now it's time to bring all of that to life on he big screen. PLATFORM: Netflix WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: I think Netflix is the perfect streamer for this story. Although I would be open to selling to it a major motion picture company.